Tiempo para dos
by Missclover
Summary: ¿Cuál es la razón por la que el genio Hyuga siempre rechaza la invitación del chico de mallas verdes y que siempre profana discursos sobre la llama de la juventud? -"Ser persistente y curioso son cualidades de un shinobi"-


¡¡Saludos lectores!!!

Nuevamente les traigo otro fic, esta vez un poco más corto pero espero que tambien sea de su agrado.

Les agradezco a aquellas personas que enviaron review del anterior historia. Invito a que también pasen a leerla si no tuvieron el tiempo o son nuevos en esta página.

Ya para no hacer tanto bla-bla... les dejo que empiecen a leer.

¡¡Nejitenten!!

.................................................................................................................................................................................

"Los personajes de naruto no son míos, son propiedad de Kishimoto".

.................................................................................................................................................................................

000000000000000

No lo entendía. Cada vez que invitaba a su mejor amigo a comer después de un arduo entrenamiento, él siempre le respondía con la misma respuesta e incluso con el mismo tono de voz que siempre al final lo espantaba, y no era el único todos huían en ese preciso instante.

¿Cuál era la razón por la cuál el genio Hyuga jamás aceptaba la amable invitación del chico vestido de color verde y que siempre profanaba discursos sobre la llama de la juventud?

Quería preguntárselo pero mejor se quedaba callado. No quería ver de nuevo esa mirada tan punzante y escalofriante.

De hecho tampoco entendía cómo su compañera de equipo lo aguantaba. No tenía ningún rencor hacia él, lo quería demasiado como para enojarse de sus ya típicas respuestas. Amaba mucho su equipo.

Era una de las razones por la que trataba de invitarlo al menos a comer un simple tazón de ramen, así como lo hacía el equipo siete. Hablar de cualquier cosa mientras caminaran por aquellas calles llenas de vida que formaban la gran aldea donde vivía. Era una meta que trataba de hacerse, pero con cada intento siempre resultaba peor.

Una vez, su querido y cool maestro les dijo que era importante las relaciones de compañeros de equipo; algo que él decía era verdad.

Pero de una manera a otra, sentía que aunque usara toda la fuerza de su potente llama, no daría ningún resultado.

Pensaba miles de tácticas para poder convencer a su testarudo amigo, pero en todas fracasaba. Sólo le quedaba una última opción, estaba cien por ciento seguro que cambiaría su respuesta. - Ya lo veía caminando a su lado como amigos que eran-.

Sonrió satisfecho.

Ya se estaba enojando consigo mismo, del porqué no se había dado cuenta antes.

Invitaría primero a la flor de primavera de su equipo.

Siempre la veía junto a Neji, entrenando cada día hasta el atardecer o más tarde. No había día en que ellos dos no estuvieran cerca y juntos. Si ella iba por supuesto que él también.

Tenten era perfecta para el prodigio Hyuga. Ella tan alegre y él tan serio. Siempre eran complementos del otro. Además, polos opuestos se atraen ¿no?

Se aproximaba cada vez más a su compañera de equipo, procurando que nadie lo viera y actuando con naturalidad.

- Tenten- llamó con voz baja para que nadie más sospechara sobre su súper genial plan.

Ya sentía poco a poco la satisfacción por invitar a sus dos mejores amigos, y si se daba el caso ayudarlos a decir sus sentimientos. Sin duda alguna, su sensei estaría muy orgulloso de él.

- ¿Qué pasa Lee?- preguntó con preocupación. La cara que tenía aquél shinobi era dudosa.

- ¿Qué te parece si después del entrenamiento vamos a comer un buen plato de fideos?- invitó con una extrema alegría. Su plan empezaba a marchar.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo-

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese lugar sin moverse. Aquella respuesta jamás la esperó. ¿Cómo era posible que su compañera de equipo también rechazara su noble invitación? ¿Es que acaso olía mal o tal vez no les gustaban los fideos de aquel humilde puesto?

Quería respuestas.

Otro plan fracasado. Si esto fuera una verdadera misión, seguramente él ya no sería un ninja.

El atardecer se aproximaba y eso significaba que el final del entrenamiento también. Tenten se despidió con su habitual sonrisa y se fue, al igual que su maestro. Sólo quedaban dos personas en ese lugar, ese campo de entrenamiento que siempre usaban todos los días para volverse más fuertes de lo que fueron ayer.

Suspiró. Vio a la otra persona, la cual estaba secándose el sudor con una pequeña toalla. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y por fin decidió hablar.

- Neji…- volvería a intentarlo una vez más. Si recibía otra negativa por parte de su amigo de ojos blancos, daría cincuenta vueltas por toda Konoha, era una promesa.

-…- rogaba para que se diera prisa en decirle. Tenía algo pendiente ese día y apenas le alcanzaba el tiempo.

- Te invito a…-

- No gracias- fue su seca y cansada respuesta. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetirle lo mismo? Sólo a él le daban a un compañero tan insistente.

Definitivamente fue negativo. Agachó su cabeza con resignación. Debía alistarse luego para empezar a correr por toda la aldea. Pero ahora que tenía la atención del Hyuga, podía hacerle otra pregunta.

- ¿Puedo saber el motivo?- preguntó esperanzado.

Miraba atentamente y empezaba agudizar sus dos oídos; no quería perderse ninguna palabra, ninguna frase. Este sería el día en el cual comprendería todo. Pero lo que le sorprendió no fue la respuesta, de hecho todavía no decía nada, sino el pequeño sonrojo que se marcaba en su cara.

Nuevamente quedó estático, no sabía como reaccionar. Era algo que jamás había visto en su corta vida. Pero también era señal de que era muy importante el motivo.

- Tengo otro compromiso.

¿Compromiso? Se preguntaba mentalmente el chico de las mallas verdes. Trataba de sacar nuevamente conclusiones por su propia cuenta. Ese sonrojo no era tan frecuente, de hecho la última vez que notó algo similar fue en una misión cuando los atacaron unos ninjas y Neji defendió a Tenten de unas armas, provocando unas heridas leves en sus brazos, como agradecimiento, ella le dio un pequeño abrazo. Esa fue la primera y única vez que los vio de esa manera. Después de ese acontecimiento, los dos estuvieron juntos, muy juntos.

Una sonrisa pícara apareció.

Ahora lo entendía. Incluso el rechazo de su compañera por la cena. Las pequeñas piezas de ese rompecabezas que tenía hace unos días se empezaban a armar.

- Neji tú… ¿eh?-

Otra vez estaba solo, ¿cómo era posible que se tardara mucho en sacar sus propios resultados en una situación de tan gran magnitud?

Dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, el tiempo se pasaba muy rápido sin que él mismo se diera cuenta. Haciendo una pequeña flexión en sus piernas y con una gran sonrisa que siempre mostraba a todos, emprendió su marcha hacia la aldea.

000000000000000

Estaba por terminar su "pequeño" entrenamiento hecho por él mismo. No se sentía cansado, pero si un poco hambriento. Pero qué importaba en esos momentos, un ninja no debía rendirse tan fácilmente.

Aunque esas palabras eran las mismas que se había dicho cuando empezó con las invitaciones de ir a aquél puesto tan famoso donde daban aquellos platos llenos del exquisito y delicioso ramen.

Cómo le hubiera gustado que al menos uno de sus compañeros y eternos amigos le diera una respuesta explícita en vez de dejarlo solo en medio de un bosque. Ya tendría tiempo para idear otro genial plan para hacer hablar a esos dos. Pero tenía tanta curiosidad por saber que harían ellos esa misma tarde.

Paró por unos momentos su rutina. ¿Y si se trataba de algo malo? No, no quería pensar en cosas desafortunadas y menos que los protagonistas eran sus más estimados compañeros de equipo.

Oyó una voz, la cual conocía perfectamente. Volteaba a todos lados para saber de donde provenía, por supuesto que ocultó perfectamente su chakra para no ser sorprendido y no recibir miles de rasguños de infinitas y puntiagudas armas.

Por fin la encontró. Una gran sonrisa se formaba en su cara. A lo lejos se podía apreciar una joven pareja tomada de las manos paseando tranquilamente por el bello parque que representaba su aldea. No le costó mucho en reconocer el acompañante de la maestra de las armas, sin duda alguna era el orgulloso heredero de la rama secundaria de uno de los más prestigiosos clanes.

Ya no necesitaba explicaciones, con esto era suficiente.

- ¡La llama de la juventud arde más que nunca! ¡Por eso haré otras cincuenta vueltas por toda Konoha!- con ese mismo entusiasmo retornó su camino alejándose poco a poco de la pareja.

000000000000000

- ¿No escuchaste algo?- preguntó viendo por su alrededor.

- Déjalo Tenten. Seguramente es un loco gritando en medio de la aldea- empezando a caminar nuevamente, rogando que no se apareciera quien creía que era.

- Sí- siguió los pasos de su novio.

Estaba feliz. No era la primera vez que tenían una cita, pero en cada una era distinto y romántico según ella –para él también-. Antes de empezar el entrenamiento, era acorralada entre un árbol y un cuerpo que conocía perfectamente. Su "compañero" le susurraba aquellas palabras que siempre le gustaba oír, ella sólo se dejaba llevar por la voz y caricias que le daba, y correspondía como podía.

Su forma de ser la enloquecía. Jamás le negaba nada, ni en la situación menos oportuna. Y él daba todo con sólo verla feliz a su lado, así como cuando le pidió su primera cita. El mismo día donde su otro compañero insistía en salir a comer como buenos amigos que eran.

Ya habría tiempo para aclararle la situación, las razones por la que siempre le rechazaba su oferta. No quería desperdiciar ni un segundo estando cerca de su alegre y hermosa chica. Sólo era un tiempo para ellos dos.

000000000000000

Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando regresaba a mi casa a descansar despues de entrar a la facultad. Creo que habrá personas que pensaran que este fic trata más de Lee que de la pareja Neji-tenten. Es que no se me ocurría nada más; la falta de imaginación es a causa de sueño y demasiada tarea (puras excusas).

Además la iba a publicar hace dos días pero me aparecía puro error en la página (me asusté) :p

Acepto crítica, dudas, comentarios, o lo que se les ocurran en sus mentes.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima o por reviews.

"Dejen que su imaginación vuele"


End file.
